


we got it

by ryekamasaki



Series: SASO 2017 [26]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 01:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12244470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryekamasaki/pseuds/ryekamasaki
Summary: Prompt:Terushima in the parking lot with the letter.





	we got it

When Yuuji arrives home, the first thing he does is drop the mail on the coffee table, and then make a beeline to the bedroom to change out of his work clothes. He changes into something more casual and comfortable, something more acceptable than a wrinkly suit or worn out sweats, in case he decides to meet Daichi after he finishes for the day. He’s halfway through his afternoon snack, a sliced apple, when he remembers the mail left on the table.

It’s mostly bills and junk mail, except for one envelope that has Yuuji almost inhaling a bite of apple when he checks the return address. They’ve been waiting for this letter for what feels like forever now, and Yuuji almost finds it hard to believe that it’s finally here. He rechecks the return address at least three times, convinced each time he looks away that he must’ve read it wrong, but it stays the same as the first time he’d read it.

He snaps into motion after a few moments of still contemplation, nearly tripping over his own feet in his rush to get his sneakers on. He makes sure to tuck his phone and the letter carefully in his pocket, and snatches up his keys on his way back out of the apartment, almost knocking over a stack of empty, flat boxes as he goes. He tries not to run, knows there’s no point in rushing when Daichi won’t be out of work for longer than it takes Yuuji to walk to his office building, but he can’t quite keep the adrenaline down enough for a stroll.

Daichi’s building looms into view with plenty of time left to wait, and Yuuji jitters in the parking lot just outside, knowing he won’t be able to go inside and sit calmly for the last bit of time until Daichi is done. Yuuji paces a bit, and finally manages to calm enough to lean carefully against the short wall that lines the lot. He stares up at the sky and tries not to think too hard about the sharp white envelope in his pocket. Eventually the doors to the building open and the workers start to file out, cheerful after a productive day. Daichi is last, as he always is, being the head creative consultant, and he beams when he sees Yuuji waiting.

They hug, and then Yuuji pulls out the envelope and watches as Daichi’s eyes widen when he sees who it’s from. He kisses Yuuji, quickly, and then he leans against the wall, as close as he can get to Yuuji as he tears open the envelope. Yuuji holds his breath as Daichi unfolds the paper and holds it out so they can read it at the same time. It doesn’t take long, and Yuuji’s voice is rough when he manages to speak.

“Holy shit.”

“We got it.” Daichi starts out quietly, and then he grins, voice clear and firm. “Holy shit, Yuuji, we got it!”

The next thing Yuuji knows, he’s in the air, hands clinging to the shoulders of Daichi’s suit as Daichi twirls him in a joyous hug. Yuuji laughs into his neck when his feet touch the ground again. “We did it.”

Daichi’s grin is the biggest Yuuji’s ever seen, and he knows the one on his own face matches. “Now it’s our house.” He cups Yuuji’s face in his hands and kisses him carefully. “We have a house.”

“Yeah. Yeah, we do.” Yuuji can feel the paper still in Daichi’s hand, and thinks this might be the best news he’s ever gotten. Now his and Daichi’s life together can take another step, and he can’t wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come yell at me on [tumblr](http://ryekamasaki.tumblr.com/).


End file.
